Looking For Love in All the Wrong Places
by Ultimate Shipper
Summary: After a tragic event Naruto becomes severely traumatized and it's up to Gaara and Haku to save the day. GaaNaru Naru/multiple eventual SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Looking For Love in All the Wrong Places

**Summary: **After a tragic event Naruto becomes severely traumatized and it's up to Gaara and Haku to save the day. GaaNaru Naru/multiple eventual SasuNaru

**Chapter Rating: **M

**Author: **Merc with a Mouth

**Characters**: Sabaku no Gaara Haku Naruto Uzumaki

**Word Count: **2,568

**Genres: **romance angst

**Warnings: **Graphic sex, self mutilation

Naruto sighs softly as Sai continued to shove in and out of him, the smallest of whimpers escaping his mouth when Sai bites down hard on his shoulder. Sai kept on going, and Naruto knew he was going to be so soar after all this was over. Sai hadn't used any preparation this time no fingers or lube or anything, he'd just shown up and proceeded to take what he wanted. Naruto didn't mind, he felt so alive when they did this. The feeling of someone over him, inside him, filling him up in the most intimate levels. He felt so whole and complete it was enough to just…with a loud moan of Sai's name, Naruto came hard.

Naruto can practically feel Sai smirking at this, at how much affect he's had on him, but Naruto doesn't care. He likes letting Sai know how much he's affected by him. It gives Sai something to hold over Naruto. It gives Sai leverage that way there's no way Naruto will ever be completely out from under him, and this is a good thing. Because as long as he's under someone Naruto feels complete, this is his place, where he's meant to be.

Sai finishes himself off inside Naruto and kisses the blond roughly on the lips. It's hard and demanding and reminds Naruto that Sai is always the one in control, and then he gets dressed. He takes one last look at Naruto dirty and used splayed out on the bed and looking right up at him, dull blue eyes hold an odd emotion in them, one that Sai only sees after they do this. "Thanks for the good time" he calls over his shoulder as he leaves, and Naruto continues to stare at the door with that same odd expression on his face long after Sai has left.

When Naruto does move he hisses softly with pain, but it's not too bad. Nothing he's not used to, nothing he can't handle. But this pain isn't anything compared to the ache he feels, because now Sai is gone and no one else is here to fill him up. To mark him, to claim him, to hurt him, to make him feel alive again. He whimpers aloud his fingers traveling to his abused bum, and entering into himself, but it's not the same. Because Naruto needs someone there to do it for him, Naruto needs someone to be above him.

He reaches for his phone and calls Gaara, his fingers are still moving when Gaara picks up. "H-Hey Gaara can y-you come ahh come over" Naruto gasps out slightly between moans, adding a third finger to the first two that were already inside of him. "I r-really need to se-see you righ-mm right now" he whimpered into the phone closing his eyes tightly as he focused on Gaara's voice and the motions of his fingers.

"Yes actually I can. Naruto are you okay, you sound weird" Naruto could practically feel Gaara's worry through the phone, and he had to smile at that. Gaara had been his best friend for as long as Naruto could remember, of course he would be worried about him.

"I'm fi-ahh mmhmm. I'm fine. I just ahh Gods this feels good" Naruto moans loudly into the phone, because now he's even added a four finger, and Gaara's worried voice is even sexier than his normal voice. He switches the phone to speaker, and drops the phone on his bed so that he can use his now free hand to take a hold of his erection.

"Naruto are you touching yourself while you're on the phone with me" Gaara asks slowly dreading the answer, although he already had a pretty good idea as to what it was. Unfortunately this was not the first time Naruto's done this and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"I-I'm thinking of you" Naruto whimpered softly in response, jerking his member harshly, and brushing his fingers against that part deep within himself. "Oh God" he moans loudly when he could feel himself getting ready to cum "Yes" he whimpered out pushing his fingers harder and yanking on his cock desperately "Gaara" he cries out loudly, when he does come all over himself, lost in the pleasure of his orgasm.

"Naruto, you okay?" Gaara asks tentatively after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm yeah" Naruto says reaching for the phone, switching it off of speaker and holding it to his ear "So are you going to come over" he asks airily his head still swimming slightly in post orgasmic bliss.

Gaara is silent for a long moment before asking "Naruto, was Sai just over at your place"

"Yeah, but he left and went back to Ino's"

Gaara doesn't say anything for a while again "Naruto how could you possibly want more" he asks sounding relatively surprised which if you knew Gaara is a very rare occurrence.

Naruto smiles and laughs softly "it's nothing like that I just really don't want to be alone right now. I was hoping you could spend the night; we don't have to have sex. I just really need someone to be near me right now" and Naruto sounds so broken and sad that it's impossible for Gaara not to do whatever he asks.

"Sure Naruto, I'll be there in less then twenty minutes"

"Thanks Gaara" Naruto says as the line goes dead

When Gaara does show up he walks into Naruto's rundown apartment, he is not at all happy about what he finds. There is Naruto sitting on his bed shirtless, with a box cutter carving into his own skin. There was blood dripping down his forearm, and he was smiling happily. This is what made him happy, hurting himself. The longer Gaara stood there and watched the angrier he got.

"Dammit Naruto" he cursed vehemently "You said you stopped, you swore you stopped doing this: Gaara rushes forward and snatching the box cutter away from him glaring angrily at Naruto.

"Are you mad" Naruto asks softly

"Hell yes I'm mad" Gaara hisses as he pulls Naruto into his bathroom, and begins to tend to his still bleeding wound. "You swore to me and Haku that you'd- Kuso" Gaara pulled Naruto's arm under a steady stream of cool water.

"You said you'd be hear in twenty minutes that was only ten" Naruto says hissing slightly in pain "I wouldn't have if I'd known you were coming over" Naruto looks away from Gaara when the other turns to look at him.

"You shouldn't have been doing something like this at all" Gaara admonishes softly, taking Naruto's hand out of the water and beginning to wrap it. "Why did you do this Naruto?" Gaara asks softly

Naruto looks at him for a long moment not knowing what to say "I was all alone and I-there was no one here I needed-. I'm sorry" Naruto looks at the floor; he doesn't want to see Gaara looking at him with hurt teal eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispers again

"I said I was on my way" Gaara speaks in a voice as soft as Naruto's "I wasn't going to let you be alone" Gaara finishes wrapping Naruto's arm in bandages. Naruto looks up at him and can see guilt in Gaara's eyes, guilt that shouldn't be there because it's not Gaara's fault.

Slowly moving from the chair he was sitting in and slides into Gaara's lap, softly kissing his neck. "Gaara" he whispers softly, before choosing a fixed point on Gaara's neck, right where his pulse was, and sucking on the tender flesh.

"Naruto" Gaara says his voice clearly warning him to stop, but Naruto ignores this and continues kissing down Gaara's neck, unbuttoning the red head's shirt as he continued traveling down Gaara's chest. "You said that we weren't going to have sex" but Gaara already knows that he's lost because Naruto is doing that thing with his tongue.

"I know" Naruto says softly against Gaara's chest, slowly making his way back up "But your so, and I'm so, please Gaara" he whispers parting his lips slightly and looking up at Gaara through long lashes, with the tiniest pink tinges on his cheek. Gaara bends forward and devours Naruto's lips in a heated kiss and the blond lets out a moan that Gaara eagerly swallows up. The kiss is hot and heave and their tongues are intertwined together in a highly erotic dance of dominance that Gaara wins.

"Naruto" Gaara whispers softly when they break apart "we really shouldn't" but Naruto only smiles and slides off of Gaara's lap. He takes a hold of Gaara's hand and leads Gaara back into his room and onto his bed. He lays down and pulls Gaara over him removing the boy's clothes as he did so. Now Gaara is only in pants and is kissing Naruto senseless, and Naruto moans heatedly into the kiss.

Gaara's hands are on him now too, taking off his pants, and he removes Gaara's pants, and smirks when he discovers Gaara hadn't been wearing any boxers. Gaara says nothing and lifts Naruto's legs up, instinctively Naruto wraps them around Gaara's neck, and the red head proceeds to push two fingers inside of Naruto. Gaara smirks when Naruto lets out a loud cry, adding another finger stretching Naruto, who whimpers and moans and begs the whole time.

Gaara knows what Naruto wants, but he doesn't give it to him not yes, instead he wants to enjoy what he has in front of him. He takes Naruto's cock into his mouth relishing in the blonds cries of ecstasy and the bittersweet taste that is all Naruto.

"Gaara please" he whimpers, and Gaara smirks pulling Naruto's cock from his mouth, and taking his fingers out of Naruto's quivering whole. He unwraps Naruto's legs from his neck, and they wrap around Gaara's waist instead. Gaara positions himself but doesn't take Naruto just yet, he wants permission first.

"Are you ready" he asks gently and Naruto almost rolls his eyes. Gaara always asked for permission no matter how many times Naruto has told him he doesn't need it. Naruto shakes his head yes and smiles up at Gaara, as he enters into Naruto's body.

Naruto cries out loudly at the feel of someone else inside of him loving how utterly complete he feels whenever he does this. "Kami yes" Naruto moans loudly gripping at the sheets and throwing his head back. He can feel one of Gaara's hands on his hip keeping him steady as he moves inside of him. Gaara's other hand moves to brush a stray hair out of Naruto's eye, and the blond slowly sits up wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck.

Naruto groans loudly at this as the movements make Gaara shift deeper inside of him. Gaara takes advantage of their new position and kisses Naruto deeply, swallowing down all of the noises that Naruto makes. Naruto pulls away from Gaara and throws his head back groaning loudly and cumming all over them both. Gaara follows soon after.

They lay together for a long while after, Naruto resting on top of Gaara's chest. Gaara runs his hands through Naruto's hair a small smile adorned his features, as he observed Naruto's sleeping form_. 'He really is cute when he sleep'_ Gaara thinks to himself. Then he catches sight of Naruto's bandaged hand resting against his chest and his features immediately darken. "Naruto, what are we going to do with you" Gaara asks aloud to the empty room.

Gaara reached for Naruto's phone on the bedside table and dialed Haku's number quickly, the dark haired boy answers on the second ring. "Hey Naruto" Haku greets, and Gaara can practically feel the smile in the boy's voice it makes him feel guilty that he has to be the one to ruin it.

"This isn't Naruto it's me Gaara" Gaara says speaking softly into the phone so as not to wake up Naruto.

"Oh hey Gaara what's going on" Haku asks almost sounding a bit suspicious and Gaara has to smirk at this.

"Nothing good" he says solemnly

"What's wrong" now Haku sounds so worried

"It's Naruto" Gaara stops' finding that finishing this sentence is a lot harder than he originally thought. Haku was so worried already he didn't; want to make the other anymore scared than he is already. But damn it Naruto needed there help!

"He's started cutting again hasn't he" Haku cuts into Gaara's inner turmoil rather smoothly. It comes out sounding like more of a statement that a question, but still there is a small amount of hope that maybe this isn't true. That maybe this nightmare hasn't started all over again. Gaara would have loved nothing more than to tell Haku that there was nothing to worry about but that would have been a lie, and it was so much easier to tell the truth and be up front about it than to guide behind foolish hopes and wishes. Haku takes Gaara's prolonged silence as a confirmation to his assumption. "Can I speak to him" he asks softly.

"No actually, he's asleep. I thought maybe you should come over and be there for him when he wakes up. Things might be easier for him tomorrow if we're both there with him." Gaara tells Haku wishing that things had been different. But nothing good came from wishing for things that probably would never come through, at least not for right now.

"I'll be right over" Haku promises hanging up the phone.

A little while later Haku walks into Naruto's apartment to find he and Gaara spooning a blanket hanging loosely off Naruto's hips. Gaara was awake and offered Haku a small smile, so small in fact that if you hadn't known him the way Haku did you probably wouldn't have ever known. Haku returns the smile then shifts his eyes to take in Naruto's small form. The blond was sleeping soundly, mouth open drooling slightly onto Gaara's chest.

Then Haku saw it, Naruto's arm all bandaged up, and it hurt to see. Hearing about it from Gaara was one thing but to actually have to see with his own two eyes was a whole different story. Slowly making his way over to the bed Haku strips down to his skivvies and joins the two men in bed, pressing a soft kiss to Naruto's forehead, and giving Gaara a quick peck on the lips.

"How's he doing" Haku whispers softly.

"Fine I guess, considering" Gaara answers whispering just as softly.

"How did you find out" Haku asks

"He called me asked me to come over, and I well found him cutting away" Gaara doesn't look Haku in the eyes when he says this; he doesn't need to see the others hurt pain and worry.

"So what's the game plan for tomorrow" Haku asks his eyes glued to Naruto's sleeping form.

"I think we should take the day off, stay home from school and just be with him" Gaara answers his eyes are also locked to Naruto's sleeping form.

Haku nodded resolutely, intertwining he and Gaara's fingers, as they both slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Looking For Love in All the Wrong Places

**Summary: **After a tragic event Naruto becomes severely traumatized and it's up to Gaara and Haku to save the day. Naru/multiple eventual SasuNaru NejiGaa ZabuHaku

**Chapter Rating: **M

**Author: **Ultimate Shipper

**Characters**: Sabaku no Gaara Haku Naruto Uzumaki

**Word Count: **2,568

**Genres: **romance angst

**Warnings: **Graphic sex, mentions of rape

**A/N:** I had three major reasons for writing this chapter. One was I kind of always wanted to write a threesome and this is my first time writing one and well I figured it's got to be your first time some time (which is actually the line my BF used when I lost my v-card) so hopefully this didn't turn out completely disastrous (like my first time). Next I wanted to reveal a little bit about why Naruto is the way he is I mean don't get me wrong what I've written about the incident so far is pretty horrifying but trust me we've barely scratched the surface. I advice you to jump ship now while you still have some of your sanity intact. Lastly I just wanted to give you an idea of the kind of friends that Haku and Gaara are towards Naruto. Unfortunately updates for this story are going to be pretty slow, because I don't have any of this prewritten (and I am entirely to lazy to actually do that so don't ask) so it all just comes from my head whenever I can get my hands on a computer, which isn't nearly as often as I'd like it to be. And the final issue I'd like to touch on today is Sasuke, trust me folks he will join the party eventually so don't worry; I'll definitely invite him to the party in the next chapter. In fact the next chapter is going to completely be about him, which also brings me to a whole other set of issues, Sasuke's life is going to be even more dysfunctional then it is in the actually series and that's saying something. So please enjoy this next chapter.

"_Please don't" Naruto begs whimpering "It hurts, please stop" Naruto is sobbing now, but the monster doesn't stop. He keeps going and it hurts so badly. It feels as if he's being ripped apart with each thrust, but to his horror, his body isn't reacting as it should. His cock is hard and screaming for release, even though Naruto is deeply disgusted by this and wants it to stop, his body needs wants to keep going. "Please, stop" he cried, his entire frame shaking with his sobs. Naruto really and truly wanted nothing more than for this nightmare to end, as blood mixes with his tears._

"_Don't cry little one" the monster says in a deceptively sweet voice that quickly turns into a cold hateful tone "Especially when I know how much you want this" he gives Naruto's member a sharp tug, and Naruto moans despite himself. "Listen to you moaning like a bitch. Nothing but a common whore that's all you are aren't you" and Naruto feels so disgusted with himself for letting out that moan "filthy that's what you are. A dirty little slut who craves for my touch" Naruto lets out a whimper of sorrow giving up on begging for the man to stop. _

_The man above him comes deep inside of Naruto and Naruto sighs softly realizing that the nightmare is over. That is until the man takes a hold of his still hard cock and pumps it slowly but harshly, bringing Naruto closer to the edge all the while whispering naughty things into the boy's ear, until finally Naruto releases all over himself. "Pathetic little Naruto-Chan, cumming all over himself. There's no way this was rape not when you enjoyed it so much." The man whispers heatedly into Naruto's ear, licking his cheek "You taste good, so good in fact it makes me want more of you"_

_And Naruto cries softly to himself as he feels the nightmare beginning all over again. "Don't look so sad" the man hisses softly, changing their positions so that Naruto is now seated in his lap. He rests his head against Naruto's shoulder and whispers instructions into the tanned blonde's ear, Naruto looks horrified and desperately shakes his head no. "Do it" the man snaps angrily shaking Naruto so hard his teeth snap together. And so in a quivering voice Naruto begins to chant "I love you. I love how this feels. Please give me more" the man chuckles, and emphasizes each statement with a harder thrust upward._

Naruto awakes with a start to find that he is back home in his bed surrounded by Gaara and Haku, he is relieved to find he is home again and safe from _Him_, that it was all just a nightmare. Unfortunately now it's left him feeling so utterly empty, and he _needs_ to have something fill him, with slightly shaking fingers he slowly inserts two fingers within himself. He bit into his lower lip to keep himself quiet, spreading his legs a little wider for easier access, Naruto leant forward and left his bare ass in the air.

Haku was the next to wake up and to say he was surprised was probably the understatement of the century; because there was Naruto ass high in the air with three fingers deep within himself, whimpering and moaning softly to himself. Naruto looks over at Haku and his already pink cheeks take on a darker tinge, and he opens his mouth to say something, only the words don't come out, instead it's a quiet moan. And now Naruto is moaning and panting softly with his tongue hanging out, and it had to be one of the most erotic things Haku has ever seen.

And although Haku is very much enjoying watching Naruto he can't help but feel a twinge of sadness, because this isn't how things used to be. Naruto never used to need sex every two seconds. Naruto never used to cut himself. Naruto never used to have sex with guys like Sai. Naruto used to be so happy and it hurt Haku to see what his friend had been reduced to. Haku desperately wished that Naruto would just talk to him or Gaara because they couldn't help if Naruto didn't tell them what was wrong.

Naruto groans softly, and Haku looks up to find that Naruto is now kneeling with his fingers still inside of himself, for a moment he just kneels there letting his free hand travel up to one of his nipples tugging and rolling it between his fingers. Then he moves the same hand downward and gives his erection a few good pulls. And with a whimper he comes all over his hand. Unwrapping his hand from around himself Naruto licks away the milky substance, until his hand is all clean. During this whole time Naruto never stops pushing his fingers into himself, he even adds two more so now he has four fingers with in him. And it's really not long before he's hard again and twisting his nipple again.

"Haku" Naruto says softly, causing Haku to bring his attention up to Naruto's face, and there eyes lock, slowly Naruto removes his hand from his nipple and he crawls over to Haku. He leans slightly against his friend and lets his hand rest against the other boy's boxer. "Haku please" he begs tugging on the waistband of said boxers, Haku could only nod dumbly. Naruto pulls down the boxers with his free hand, and stares for a moment at Haku's fully erect cock. It stood tall and impressive in size and length, Naruto smiled at this and gave it a couple slow pumps. Then he gave it along lick from the base, to the very tip.

Haku whimpered at this, and Naruto moved his hand away from his cock to settle oh his friend's hips, and Haku may have complained about this had Naruto not taken the tip into his mouth. Naruto gave the very head of Haku's cock a hard suck, smirking around the appendage when he heard Haku let out another whimper. Slowly Naruto sucked more and more of Haku's length into his mouth until his nose rested in a nest of curly black hair. And now Naruto was deep-throating him, and Haku was trying very hard not to scream, when Naruto tongue slid against the underside of his cock, tracing the pattern of his veins. "Naruto" he grunted of pulling slightly on blond hair, and thrusting his hips up as he came. Naruto follows not soon after with a loud cry of Haku's name.

Slowly Naruto slides up Haku's body so that he's resting against the boy's chest, still panting slightly along with Haku, who pulls Naruto even closer to steal a kiss. Moaning softly Naruto returns the kiss happy to open his mouth for Haku's tongue; the wet appendage slips in quickly running along the roof of Naruto's mouth in a way Haku knows will tickle his blond friend. And as predicted Naruto giggles softly into Haku's mouth and pulls away with a soft audible pop.

"Good-morning" Gaara calls from the other side of the bed "Having fun" he asks and both Haku and Naruto jump at the sound of his voice, having forgotten he was even there. Immediately they both begin to apologize equally red in the face and Gaara just watches them both with that same smirk on his lips. "Calm down" he instructs them both calmly as he makes his way aver to the two of them "You don't hear me complaining do you" he wraps and arm tightly around Naruto's waist and leans forward to give Haku a kiss.

Haku moans softly and returns Gaara's kiss, allowing his red haired friend to push his tongue into Haku's mouth. Naruto watches the two heatedly make out and he can feel himself growing hard, at the sight before him. The kiss only grows hotter as Gaara takes Haku's tongue into his mouth sucking on it hard. Naruto is about to reach down and take a hold of himself, but Gaara's hand beats him to it, and this is unfortunate for Naruto because Gaara ever the sadist sets an agonizingly slow pace. And Naruto is now whimpering and moaning and panting along with Haku, who has taken a hold of one of Naruto's nipples.

This kiss doesn't last much longer because unfortunately both Gaara and Haku need to breathe, and although Naruto is disappointed by this. His disappointment doesn't last long because Gaara is now leaving hot opened mouthed kisses that use a lot of tongue along the length of Naruto's neck, and Haku takes the other nipple that he isn't playing with into his mouth. And no Naruto desperately needs someone inside of them and he tries to tell them this "Mow" Naruto whimpers softly only to realize that he can no longer form words.

Slowly he twists himself out of Gaara and Haku's grip, only to reposition himself do that now his arse is facing Haku. And Haku who gets the message kneels and slowly sinks himself deep into Naruto's warmth, and they both let out groans of pleasure. Then Naruto leans forward and takes Gaara deep into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly to synchronize with Haku's thrusting. Naruto moans loudly around Gaara's cock when Haku thrusts forward hitting that spot deep within Naruto that makes him see stars. Gaara groans softly in pleasure as the vibrations of Naruto's moans add to his pleasure he grabs a hold of blond hair and shifts his hips upward causing Naruto to gag.

Haku's thrusts begin to grow more frantic and Naruto knows he's close to the edge. Naruto is close to because each time Haku pulls out and slams back in he hits that bundle of nerves and Naruto knows he won't last much longer. Naruto can feel a hand wrap around his member and he would have screamed in pleasure had his mouth not been preoccupied with Gaara's penis. Haku gives Naruto's member a squeeze and Naruto comes heavily into the long haired boy's palm. Whimpering slightly around Gaara's cock Naruto's vision goes white from the force of his orgasm. Haku comes not long after deep inside of Naruto just the way he knows his blond friend likes. And finally Gaara comes too after Naruto swallows around his cock and fondles his balls slightly. Panting slightly all three boys fell together in a heap all still suffering from their post orgasmic high, it was impossible to tell where witch boy ended and where the next began.

Naruto awakes from a dreamless sleep to find that Haku and Gaara were already awake and in the middle of an in-depth conversation about Iruka-Sensei's history paper due at the end of next week. This made Naruto remember that today was a Thursday which meant they had school, and here they were still lounging around in bed. His eyes slowly drifts towards the clock that's on the night stand on Gaara's side of the bed, it read 11:30am, which was not a good thing. Dread filled the pit of his stomach as he jumped up screaming about how they were going to be late for school.

"If we leave now, we might be able to make it in time for fourth hour" he yells and might actually have been on his way to gathering up his clothes and heading out the door, had Gaara not held tightly on to his waist and pulled him back down on to the bed effectively trapping him in between himself and Haku. "What are you doing we have to get to school" he was nearing hysterics. Haku laughed softly and Naruto scowled clearly not amused. "And just what is so damn funny" he demands.

"Don't worry about school I had Kankuro call us out late a half hour ago" Gaara says supremely amused at the red ting that is dusted across Naruto's face. "Oh" the blond whispers meekly embarrassed beyond all reason because now both Haku _and_ Gaara are laughing at him and Gaara almost never laughed.

"So what are we going to do now, just lay around here in bed talking about school" Naruto asks irritably, completely missing the semi-awkward semi-worried glance that Haku and Gaara share just above his head.

"Umm no actually Gaara and I thought we'd talk about something a little more important then school" Haku says gently and Naruto knows that Gaara must have told Haku about how he had started cutting again and this is definitely something Naruto doesn't want to talk about right now, so he decides to do what he always does make a joke and change the subject.

"Is it about really great sex we have because I kind of like that sort of important conversation" he says grinning from ear to ear hoping against all hopes that the conversation doesn't lead back to where Haku had it before. But really when did things ever go the way Naruto wanted them.

"We didn't come to have sex with you" Gaara says playfully smacking Naruto on the back of the head.

"Well you guys do not do a good job at not having sex with me" Naruto's grin is still intact because he thinks maybe just maybe things are going the way he planned.

Haku rolls his eyes at this and squares his jaws after a moment determined to get back on topic. "Naruto Gaara and I wanted to talk about this" Haku lightly traces Naruto's bandaged hand.

Naruto swallows thickly, he doesn't want to talk about this, he doesn't want to talk about what happened that summer. He already knows where this conversation is going, he's had this conversation with Haku and Gaara before, they're going to want to know what happened. Naruto looks desperately for a way out, because even though they don't actually talk about because he has never been able to tell them, this particular conversation always brings up bad memories.

'_Face it Naruto-Chan you want this, I can tell'_

Oh god they were already starting.

'_Even if you did try to tell anyone, there's no denying this'_

Please make them stop.

'_Tell me you want it'_

"Haku why do you say Gaara and I, instead of just me and Haku like normal people" Naruto asks in a rush an uneasy tremor is in his voice, one that both Gaara and Haku notice.

"Naruto why don't you just tell us what happened, we can't help you if we don't know" Gaara says gently, so as not to scare his friend but it's to late for that. Naruto is past scared now and is actually entering full on terror.

"You don't think I wasn't to. Every day I try so hard to tell you guys but I can't" Naruto cries shaking slightly, there are tears in his eyes. "You guys are my best friends and it's so hard to live with it and not be able to talk to anyone about it. Every damn day I try so hard to tell you but my mouth just can't form the words" the tears are starting to flow now, but Haku and Gaara are to taken back to do anything. "And it hurts so much that I can't say anything" Naruto doesn't say anything after that, as he finds it nearly impossible to get anything out in between his sobs. Gaara and Haku do the only thing they can do, they hold onto Naruto keeping him tight and sandwiched between their bodies holding him while he cries.

"What are we going to do" Haku asks Gaara in a hushed tone long after Naruto falls back asleep. "He won't tell us what happened that summer and there's no way we can help him if we don't. he is my special person and I want to protect him except I don't know what I'm protecting him from." Haku's whispering has a lilt of hysteria and there are tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Gaara is slightly thrown off by this, Haku didn't cry, ever. In fact this would probably be the first time Gaara had seen him cry since they were in primary school.

"I don't Know Haku" Gaara says softly "But we'll figure it out I promise"

A/N: Alright so that is the end of the second chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Now as I said before I revealed a little bit about what happened to Naruto to make him that way. I'm running a contest of sorts, I am giving out little hints of who it might be, if you can guess then you will get a Naruto related one-shot of your choice any couple yaoi or het even *shudders* SasuSaku. Here are the rules, I will only make the one0shot for those who get it write, and only for the first three people who get it right. Also only send me your answer in a PM not a review, otherwise people will try to chest. I will be revealing the evil person in the fourth fifth or sixth chapter so you have till then. Good luck. Also if no one at least tries to guess, it will make me very sad, and you don't want me to be bad do you. *uses ultra cute chibi puppy dog eyes on you*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Looking For Love in All the Wrong Places

**Summary: **After a tragic event Naruto becomes severely traumatized and it's up to Gaara and Haku to save the day. Naru/multiple eventual SasuNaru NejiGaa ZabuHaku KakaIru

**Chapter Rating: **M

**Author: **Ultimate Shipper

**Characters**: Sasuke Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki Kyuubi No Kitsune

**Word Count: **2,256

**Genres: **romance angst

**Warnings: **Graphic sex, mentions of rape

**A/N:** Well ladies and gentlemen here is the third chapter as promised. There is a lot more Sasuke and even some Kakashi. There is also a little KyuuNaru action in there. The sake of that whole scene with Kyuubi was only to trigger more memories from Naruto to give you guys more clues to the rapist, it also revealed a large part of ho Naruto ended up the way he did. I know that the Kyuubi scene was a little rushed and kind of sloppy, but that's not the part your supposed to be focused on pervs. Happy reading XD.

Sasuke takes one last look at the place that had been his home for so many years. He felt oddly hollow looking at it knowing that this would be the last time he saw it. That was a lie, Sasuke didn't feel hollow he felt angry, vengeful. He felt a deep seeded almost blinding rage towards the godforsaken hellhole he once called a home. Sasuke wanted it to burn, Sasuke wanted to be the one to make it burn, Sasuke wanted to laugh while he watched it burn. How dare it stand there mocking him reminding him of what went on behind closed doors? How dare it remind him of the deceptively sweet moments he' d had there as a child, only to bring him back to reality and force him to remember all of the terrifyingly scarring moments he'd had there as well. Pain mixed with pleasure as he stood there the pain far outweighing the pleasure as Sasuke turned away from the house and walked towards the limo. The memories came from nowhere flooding into Sasuke's mind as the limo drove away.

"_Sasuke come sit with me" _

"_Your aniki loves you" _

"_Why are you crying otouto?"_

"_Why are you doing this Itachi?"_

"_You sniveling coward. You aren't even going to try to do anything to stop me are you?"_

"_I was bored"_

"_If you have any courage or pride left within your pathetic little existence then kill me now"_

'NO' Sasuke nearly shouted aloud, he wasn't going to think about this. He wasn't going to remember this. All that was in the past now, none of it mattered. Now Sasuke was on his way to a new house in a new town to start a new life, none of those things mattered anymore. Itachi was no longer there to torture him, he was free now. He was safe there wasn't nothing to be afraid of anymore. At least that's what he kept telling himself, but it was all just empty words, empty. Empty and dark like the place he once called his home, like his heart that once had so much love to give. Sasuke truly did feel empty and dark. "So where is this place that we're moving to called anyway" Sasuke turned toward his new guardian that had the most peculiar hair color; silver, and an even more strange fashion sense; Sasuke had yet to see him without a dark navy-blue mask on.

Kakashi gave Sasuke a smile, not that the boy would see it and simply said "Konoha". Sasuke nods slightly and looks out the window of the limo to watch the streets zip by as he made his way to his new home. The rest of his ride towards the airport was relatively silent, neither of the two in the back of the limo felt it necessary to waist there time on things like small talk, they knew the basics. Sasuke was an orphaned sixteen year old boy, made so when his older brother went on a psychotic rampage, and murdered there entire family. Kakashi was his godfather who came to take care of him, he was a multibillionaire CEO and owner of Hatake industries that sold everything form stylish sneakers to High-Tec supercomputers.

When they both step out of the limo Sasuke has to work hard to keep an expression of surprise from leaking out onto his face, because there standing before him is a shiny black jet. It's Kakashi's private jet, and by far one of the most impressive things that Sasuke's ever seen, he also had to work hard to keep himself from smiling because pretty soon he was going to get to ride in that shiny black jet. Whoever said money couldn't buy happiness, obviously never had a jet like this. The Uchihas hadn't been poor they were well of, they didn't have money to blow on there own private jet so this was a very foreign concept to Sasuke. In fact this would probably be the first time that Sasuke would be riding a jet much less such an expensive jet.

Kakashi chuckles from somewhere next to him almost as though he can sense Sasuke's surprise and delight without the dark haired boy even saying anything. "So what do you think" he asks smugly in a tone of voice that suggests that he already knows what Sasuke thinks. Sasuke doesn't like this and there fore boards the plane with an unimpressed sounding 'hn' not at all wanting to give the older man the satisfaction. Kakashi merely chuckles softly at this and follows Sasuke up on to the plane.

Naruto pants slightly as he rushes into to work, he had completely forgotten he had today. It sucked because he had already been having so much fun with Gaara and Haku eating ramen at Ichiraku's (you pervs XD). Then Ayame comes by with his eighth bowl all ready, Gaara was paying so Naruto didn't even have to worry about how much he ate, and she acts all surprised to see him. And when Naruto asks why she reminds him that today is a Friday, Naruto works every Friday. And so that is how Naruto finds himself rushing quickly into Kyuubi Enterprises bowling down random people and apologizing for it, till he reaches the office of Kyuubi Kitsune.

Kyuubi is Naruto's well everyone's boss actually and Naruto works as one of Kyuubi's personal assistant as the owner of the company Kyuubi had a lot to do there for Naruto was just one of six different assistants. When Naruto had applied for the job he had only wanted to work in the mailroom, but somewhere a long the way Naruto had ended up having sex with the orange haired fox like man and through that one meeting Kyuubi understood a lot about Naruto. He had hired Naruto soon after that, the official title for the boy was a P.A. but it was no secret what he had in mind for Naruto to do.

He wasn't exactly sure how the poor boy had grown to believe that the more people had sex with him the more loved he was, he just knew that it was the way the blond thought, after that Kyuubi had no choice but to hire the boy. Though still sometimes he wishes that one day Naruto doesn't show up for work, every time the blond boy is late he hopes that Naruto doesn't show up. He hopes that one day Naruto will realize he was worth so much more than sex, but until then he would gladly indulge Naruto, and give the blonde so much more than he could handle. Because it was better for Naruto to get sex from him then it was for the boy to go seek it elsewhere.

When Naruto knocks softly on the door and walks into the room Kyuubi lets out a sigh of disappointment when he realizes that Naruto has comeback for more. Naruto doesn't hear this so he closes the door behind him and walks over to Kyuubi, who is signing papers that are on his desk, not by choice. With a small smile Naruto sits himself down in Kyuubi's lap. "Sorry I'm late" he whispers against the other's pale skin. Slowly his fingers begin to undo the buttons of Kyuubi's shirt, and Naruto's mouth attacks the skin of Kyuubi's neck. Biting and sucking and kissing all the offered flesh.

"You sure got a lot of nerve kid" Kyuubi says gruffly, chuckling ever so lightly. He wraps one hand around Naruto using the same hand to reach into the blue eyed boy's pants and boxers to cup his backside. The other he lets rest against Naruto's thigh, slowly inching it upward to rub against the boy's cock through the annoying clothes. Naruto whimpers at this, and Kyuubi smirks before rather abruptly slipping three fingers into Naruto's entrance. Naruto moans loudly against Kyuubi's neck at the feel and the orange haired man smirks at this teasing Naruto by never quite pushing it in deep enough; it was deep in enough to give the blond a great amount of pleasure but just excruciatingly out of reach of his prostate.

"Please" Naruto cries out trying to force his hips down onto the fingers, gasping loudly when they are rather abruptly shoved deeper inside of him. Kyuubi smirks curling his fingers ever so slightly and brushing against Naruto's prostate again. "Yeah" Naruto moans loudly enough for Kyuubi to greatly appreciate his sound proof office, as he comes in his pants. Naruto whimpers softly when he can feel himself being shifted around, and his pants are soon at his ankles. Now he's straddling Kyuubi's hips raised just above the man's erect cock. Naruto gulps slightly at the ridiculously large girth, as he slowly agonizingly lowers himself down on it, so that soon Kyuubi's length is completely buried inside of him.

Kyuubi hisses slightly at the feel before shifting his hips upward enjoying the sound of Naruto's scream. He can feel the front of his shirt getting wet, and he knows that Naruto has come again; he smirks at this _loving _the effect he had on the blond. It wasn't exactly Naruto's fault, Kyuubi just filled him up in a way no one else had ever before, and his prostate was constantly being rubbed against. Not to mention the hoe complete it felt to have something like Kyuubi fill you up and leave no room for anything else. Naruto had only felt that filled once before.

_Naruto sobs loudly letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks, as the man above him continued to move deep inside of him. This was the fourth time the monster was doing these things to him, no matter how many times the bastard came, he kept coming back for more. Naruto was almost certain that this was never going to end. He begged for it to stop he pleaded but no matter how many times he asked no matter what he said that monstrosity of a man would only smile his twisted grin and tell Naruto how much they were _both_ enjoying it. It made no sense to him the way that his body was reacting he didn't understand it at all, but the man above him was always quick to point it out._

"_Naruto-Chan why have you started crying again" the voice asks, he lifts Naruto up and holds him against his chest. "Don't you understand how wonderful this is" he asks softly and Naruto shakes his head telling him that this is disgusting. The man did not like this angrily the man pushes Naruto away with out ever disconnecting there bodies. He looms angrily over Naruto so that all Naruto can see is an unnaturally almost white face swimming over his, long black strands of hair fall around Naruto's face acting almost as a curtain between the blond and the outside world. "Disgusting is it" the man hisses against Naruto's cheek, and little Naruto can do nothing but whimper and tremble under it's rage "If it's so disgusting then how can you have this" the man reaches down and gives Naruto's member a sharp tug._

_Naruto cries out slightly and the man above him smirks lightly and leans over to whisper into Naruto's ear, still viscously pounding into the blonde boy. "You should *thrust* get used to *thrust* this Naruto-Chan*thrust*. This is the *thrust* only way *thrust* that any one *thrust* could ever *thrust* love a thing *thrust* like you for *thrust*. Your body *thrust* already knows *thrust* its place *thrust*. It already *thrust* knows that this *thrust* is the only *thrust* thing any one *thrust* could ever desire *thrust* from you* thrust*." Naruto whimpers as the last of the man's speech is finished and he can feel the monster coming deep inside of him._

Its true Naruto knows that it's all true; this is why he holds tightly onto Kyuubi as the man moves swiftly in and out of his body. He's not even hard anymore, his body is telling him that it can't come again, but Naruto doesn't' mind he still holds on tightly to Kyuubi's neck, just enjoying the feel of being filled. And it feels damn good, to have a warm body hear near him, to have someone thrusting in and out of his body, to be loved.

Sasuke sighs softly and lies down on his new bed in his new room; he rests his head in his arms and just lies there on his back staring at where he lives now. It's much bigger than his old room. In fact half his old house could fit in this room alone and it's filled to the brim with useless furniture and two over the top TV sets. And yet it still felt strangely empty. He closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep but he find he can't, because no matter how hard he tries he can't get the sight of the corpses out of his head. He can feel the tears welling up inside his eyes again, but he vehemently curses himself for it. H promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't cry anymore.

Instead Sasuke turns on his side and allows the sleep deprivation to slowly take over his body and he drifts of to sleep faster then how he would've liked, because he knows that the moment his eyes are closing he's going to be dreaming of Them. Of Him. Of Him killing Them.

**A/N:** a friend of mine told me once that if you respond to the reviews that you already have more people will review so here goes nothing…

**skyglazingMaro**: shiver that rapist seems like such a disgusting man

**Ultimate Shipper:** That rapist _is_ a very disgusting man, whom I hope you try guessing about. The contest is still open and I think I may have even revealed too much about who he might be in this chapter. Also the first time I even heard the actual guy talk in the Naruto series it scared the crap out of me, I was screaming like a little girl.

**kawaii-kunoichi** :wow this story is really intense already ^^ i can't wait to find out what made Naruto the way he is, please update soon!

**Ultimate Shipper:** Thanks a bunch for being my very first reviewer that means a lot to me. Anyways, yes I was going for an intense vibe in the first chapter so umm I guess mission accomplished. Also as you can see I have revealed a little bit about why Naruto is the way he is, and I am toying with doing an entire chapter devoted to one giant flashback about that day in camp (whoops I've said…er…wrote to much) tell me if I should or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to everyone who has read my stories. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but something horrible happened. My mom found and read some of Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places, she was not amused. Now I'm stuck seeing a psychotherapist once a week, so yeah. Anyways I haven't had any access to a computer in a _long_ time, and was confined to my room. But now with school starting back up again my mom has to give put internet back in the house because I have some online classes as well as regular high school classes. So yeah I'm back and badder than ever. No I will not be discontinuing any of my stories. Now that I finally have my computer back I'm going to try to be as sneaky as possible and update as much as I can. I warn you though it will not be much. Sorry to those who thought this was an actual chapter update. I just thought that I had better let you guys in on what's going on and why I haven't been updating as much as I usually do.


End file.
